bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Relativus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sander Cohen page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 14:38, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Conduct First warning. Please stop deleting people's comments on the Talk Page, it violates the behavior policy on this Wiki. Everyone is welcome to make their comments on those pages. Unownshipper (talk) 22:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Used By Regarding the changes you recently made to the Weapons pages, I noticed you added Jack to the list of users, but then took it away later on. I think it was a good change, but rather than undo the removal, I wanted to ask why you decided to take it down. Unownshipper (talk) 21:32, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I assumed that only NPCs (both generic enemies and individual figures) should be specified under users. It's already a given that Jack, Delta, Sigma, Booker and Liz use all the weapons that they have access to in each of their respective games and DLCs, so it's not necessary to point them out. ::(Relativus (talk) 21:39, August 20, 2016 (UTC)) :::This is true, of course, but I think it still might be a worthwhile effort. Items like the Pistol and Shotgun have a host of users, but are we to leave the Grenade Launcher and Hack Tool mostly blank? It's also a great reference guide for who actually uses which weapons. For example, both Jack and Elizabeth use the Crossbow while none of the other protagonists do. All in all, I see a benefit and I don't see the harm. :::Unownshipper (talk) 05:44, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::Guess I'll get on it. ::::(Relativus (talk) 05:48, August 21, 2016 (UTC)) Hey! I am a new member here, and I see alot of images, stubs, and other things that we need to work on. Want to help me find better quality picutres for the original Bioshock? I got Bioshock Infinite covered. MisterXenomorph (talk) 16:47, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Please do not abuse other contibuters There is no reason to be insulting or to be swearing at other contributers to this wiki. It makes the wiki look bad and can drive away contributers. If someone makes a mistake, POLITELY explain what it was. sm --Solarmech (talk) 20:27, November 9, 2017 (UTC) your outburst I am sorry for the grammatical errors. unfortunately, the formatting of wiki pages is entirely alien to me. so unless you tell me how to do this properly, there is very little I can do to change that. Godzillafan4ever (talk) 21:12, November 9, 2017 (UTC)Godzillafan4ever Re: sorry for the outburst accepted. just see that it doesn't happen again, please. and maybe give me a few pointers about how I can improve my grammatical correctness on wikis. New Plasmids and Tonics Hey there, I saw you trimmed down the New Plasmids and Tonics section titles on most of the Level articles. I know you're just trying to streamline the pages, but I think they should be reverted to the way they were. Listing the whole title sets a standard that other visitors to the Wiki can follow when they see it so consistently demonstrated across the site. I know we make an exception for Videos (leaving it singular when only one video has been added to the section), but that is an extremely minor deviation. Additionally, we want to make a distinction between Plasmids and Tonics that are casually found, versus ones available to be purchased so that strategists can easily figure out what to spend ADAM on versus what they'll find for free. Unownshipper (talk) 19:53, December 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Very well, you make a good argument, I'll get on reverting them.--Relativus (talk) 20:04, December 1, 2017 (UTC)